


Shazam: The Greatest Generation

by DCPrime



Category: Captain Marvel (DC), DC Elseworlds, DCU (Comics), Shazam (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - World War II, Other, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCPrime/pseuds/DCPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the DC PRIME Universe: Entrusted by the wizard Shazam, Billy Batson with his sister Mary and friend Freddy Freeman have been given the ability to wield the power of six gods. Now harnessing the power of Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury the trio stand to uphold justice in a world engulfed in the fires, and chaos of World War 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1942**

**The Skies above Nazi Germany**

The roar of the four engine B-17 flying fortress American bombers was deafening. Explosions of flak exploded all around, the horrifying screams from the crews inside the bombers was a mere whisper to the thunderous crashes all around. A B-17 suddenly erupted into a huge ball of flame as it's under carriage bomb bay was struck by a flak shell. The bomber plummeted from the sky in a blazing terror. The crew inside were killed instantly, nothing left of their bodies but crushed bones and sprays of blood. Squadron Leader Chuck Taylor who piloted the lead B-17 radioed to the remaining bombers in the squadron.

"Hun fighters inbound! 12 o'clock high!"

From the horizon the feint outlines of the enemy fighters appeared. The American bomber crews clenched in a mix of adrenaline, fear and panic as the incoming fire fight was soon to begin. The 30 plane squadron of Messerschmitt BF 109 fighters soon had the drop on the bombers, their machine guns ripping and tearing holes into the B-17s. The Nazi fighters dipped, weaved and dived all around the bombers, unleashing their deadly machine guns onto the Americans. The crews manning the B-17 gun turrets fired back, 50 caliber tracer rounds flew all around the deadly skies.

"Starboard engines down!" Chuck Taylor screamed to his navigator as two of his engines exploded in the corner of his eye. Taylor looked around his see his navigator slumped over and missing half his head. Taylor's B-17 began to lose altitude; it rapidly descended as the only two remaining engines couldn't hold up its weight. Taylor screamed and his life flashed before his eyes, his death was impending. A sudden lurch rocked Taylor as the cockpit roof above him was ripped away like wet paper. Taylor looked up to see a hulking figure above peering down at him, his red, white and golden costume glistened in the sunlight. His cape violently waved, the large framed man reached down grapping Taylor by the collar.

"Wanna see what it's like to fly for real?" Taylor's savior said as he lifted him out and away from danger.

* * *

**1948**

**Fawcett City**

16 year old William 'Billy' Batson sat at the back of the movie theatre. Before the main feature film began the audience would be shown a newsreel. The screen was illuminated with old film stock of American GI's and Earths mightiest mortal.

"Four years ago today, Earth's mightiest mortal Captain Marvel defeated the evil Captain Nazi over the skies of Normandy, France. This triumphant but hard fought victory allowed the allied forces to advance off the beaches and inland towards the heart of Nazi occupied Europe. Captain Marvel! The defender of Justice-"

A rowdy teenager in the front row threw a handful of popcorn at the screen, "We know! Captain Has-Been is old news! Show the film already" The young man shouted. Billy stood up and walked out of the theatre in a mix of amazement and annoyance. Billy stomped down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. He looked down the street to see the road blocked off by barricades, a cluster of anti-nuclear testing and war protestors stood waving their homemade signs in the air. Billy scuffled past scowling at the crowd.

* * *

**Late 1942**

**Berlin**

**Ministry of Human Weaponised Warfare**

Martin Bormann and fifteen other high ranking Nazi officers, generals and field marshals stood behind the guard rail as Professor Anton Gotze stood at the center of the room next to the large framed body of Albrecht Krieger. Gotze was a middle aged man; his hair was frail like his body frame. Meanwhile Krieger was a hulk of a man; his unnaturally large muscles were threatening to rip his shirt to bits. His pitch black hair was cropped high and his face appeared to be chiseled from granite. Gotze patted his guinea pig on his bulging chest and began his presentation to the high ranking Nazi's present.

*Translated from German*

"Good evening Gentlemen, as you know the tide of war turned against us in North Africa. This was merely due to the Allies unleashing their ultimate weapon against us, a new type of soldier, a superhuman soldier, labeled by the American press as 'Captain Marvel'. This one man cannot be underestimated. We cannot allow this man to be the catalyst for the defeat of Nazi Germany. Therefore I suggest we give him his equal, his better…"

Gotze looked up at Krieger "…I present to you, Albrecht Krieger! Now he may look like an ordinary man but trust me he is not. This man will win the war for us, he can punch with the force of a tank, he can run as fast a train, his skin is unbreakable and most impressively we have unlocked 25% more of his brain capacity thus enabling him to do something we didn't even predict. This man can fly!"

The crowd of Nazi's laughed; they couldn't believe the claims of the scientist.

"…Don't be so quick to mock. The allies have Captain Marvel; I present to you…Captain Nazi!"

Krieger smiled and slammed his fist into the floor creating a small crater and rocking the building from the foundations. The Nazi officers gasped as they grabbed the guard rail for balance as the room shook. Krieger then closed his eyes and began to tense his whole body till his face turned a shade of red. The ground he stood on began to vibrate and Krieger's body raised 2 feet into the air. The Nazi officers stood in awe at the sight. The professor wasn't lying…

* * *

**1948**

**Fawcett City**

Billy Batson, Freddy Freeman and Mary Batson stood leaning up against the railings of the beach pier looking out to sea. Freddy and Mary also wielded the power of SHAZAM. Freddy was 18 years old and Mary 19. To the world, Freddy and Mary were better known as Captain Marvel Jr. and Mary Marvel. All three had fought in Europe during the war.

Billy looked over to his sister and friend with a distressed look across his face "The nightmares came back again last night…"

Mary placed her hand on her brother's forearm.

"…It's the same one again…" Billy continued "…the one where I'm holding the guy in my arms and the grenade by my feet goes off. His body gets ripped in half as I hold him, his intestines and guts spread themselves all over me…I can't get it out of my head…"

Mary hugged Billy as tears began to stream from his eyes. Freddy looked down at his hands.

"I just want to talk to someone but I can't…" Freddy said solemnly "…the things I saw, the things I did. What makes me sick is they make us out to be these 'war heroes', they used us, they used us as weapons. We swore to the wizard to stand for Justice but for all of those years, the only thing we stood for was killing and bloodshed"

Freddy ran his hands through his black hair and walked away back down the pier. Billy turned and looked at his friend as he walked away devastated.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**North Africa 1942**

**El Alamein, Egypt**

The German officer squinted through his binoculars, he glared down the ridge in which he stood and across the open desert plains. The sight of approaching British manned Sherman Tanks in the distance caused beads of sweat to drop from his top lip. The German officer turned on his heels to face the crews of the ten PAK 40 anti-tank guns that fell under his command.

*Translated from German*

"Incoming! Battle stations and wait for my command!" The Officer screamed to his men.

The crews leapt to their feet, they pulled the camouflage netting off the guns and manned their own posts. Scurrying like rats in the desert sand.

"Within range in 2 minutes! They haven't spotted us!" The Officer continued to yell.

The crews loaded the heavy shells into the large guns and waited the command. No one spoke, adrenaline surged through their bodies. That feeling they felt before the fight, it was like a drug. Better then cocaine, heroin, sex. These were battle hardened men, not fighting for a flag or Hitler but for survival.

"Get ready boys!"

Suddenly the edge of the ridge was rocked with a huge thud, a sea of dust flew into the air. The German officer was thrown to the floor. The officer ran his hand across his face wiping the sand from his eyes. He felt dazed and confused, the tanks hadn't spotted them. The sea of dust slowly fell back down to the floor, a shadowy figure appeared standing at the edge of the ridge. The German officer pulled out his Luger pistol and fire, he struck the figure several times but the bullets ricocheted off. The mysterious figure flew forward at lighting speed and hoisted the officer into the air by his collar. The German peered down at his enemy, his strange red, white and gold costume glistened off the hot African sun.

"No…Not you…" the German whimpered through mouthfuls of hot sand

"Not the Captain no but you can settle for me" Captain Marvel Jr. said as he punched the German in the chest, driving his fist through his torso and out the other side. A spray of thick red blood painted the floor behind them. CMJ dropped the lifeless body of the German to the ground. One of the gun crews let off a shell, the heavy anti-tank round exploded off the chest of Captain Marvel Jr. The Captain flew forward and picked up the large gun by the barrel and proceeded to use it like a baseball bat. The sounds of screams were drowned out by the mighty thuds of crashing metal. The Captain crushed all the other guns and finished off any remaining survivors. He then flew away into the sky.

* * *

** 1948 **

** Fawcett City **

Freddy Freeman AKA Captain Marvel Jr. sat with his knees curled into his chest behind the dumpsters around the back from his rented apartment block. His sobbed heavy tears that ran down his face. He shook and trembled in terror, his eyes glazed over. In the skies above Captain Marvel hovered in the clouds, his superhuman hearing picked up the sobbing and he recognised whose they belonged to. The Captain swooped down and landed in the back alley to where Freddy sat alone.

"Shazam" The Captain muttered under his breath as the lightning bolt struck his chest, his body was transformed back into his true form. The form of Billy Batson.

Billy rushed over to his friend and sat down next to him, he placed his arm around Freddy and let him use his chest as a pillow to rest on.

"I'm here freddy, I'm here. Calm down" Billy spoke softly into his friend's ear.

"I killed them…I killed them all" Freddy spluttered through his heavy tears

Billy cradled his friend in his arms, he did not speak.

* * *

** Meanwhile **

**The island of Themyscira**

Mary Marvel stood on the steps of the acropolis with her hands on her hips awaiting her friend's arrival. The temple doors opened and out walked Princess Diana, the gorgeous Amazonian walked over to Mary and the two embraced in a warm hug.

"It's nice to see you my friend" Diana said happily

"It's been too long, things have been tough recently"

"What is the problem sister?" Diana inquired

"It's Billy but Freddy mostly, they've been finding it tough since the fighting…"

"How about you?"

"I try not to think about it, it's the easiest way"

"I feel your pain, you are more than welcome to stay for a while on Themyscira to get away from it all"

"I couldn't, the boys need me. I don't suppose Billy is welcome back on Themyscira after what happened the first time…"

"I guess probably not, mother is still furious with what happened"

"I'm just happy you two didn't hurt each other"

Diana ran her hand through her hair and smiled "The contest was enjoyable from my Amazonian stand point, meeting someone with my power levels who could give me a glorious death if I were defeated"

* * *

** 1941 **

**The skies above the Mediterranean**

Captain Marvel flew through the skies and high velocity. The Captain tuned his ear into the radio wave length of the British head command post in Greece.

*Transmission from British command post*

"Germans have pushed through the Bulgarian border and into Greece! Jerry has overpowered the first line of resistance! Requesting back up or the Huns will be in Athens by next week at this rate!"

Captain Marvel's face turned stern and determined. A small panic rushed over the Captain as the feeling of being followed became true. In mid-air he turned and swivelled his body around to see if the pursuer in his mind was real. He glared through the clouds and spotted the silhouette of a female flying towards him. The Captain clenched his fists and waited her arrival, the female stopped about 15feet away from him. She held a fine, gold sword and shield and wore full battle dress. Her head was protected by an ornate gold helmet designed in the shape of an eagle. She raised her sword and pointed it at the Captain.

" **You are not welcome here man! Leave now or face death!** "

Captain Marvel looked confused "Excuse me?"

" **I swore to protect Themyscira on land and in the skies above! This is your last warning man!** "

"Themy-What?" Before the Captain could finish his sentence, the woman rushed forward at lighting speed and crashed her shield into his chest. Captain Marvel was shook up and knocked back slightly.

"The bitch has claws" Billy muttered under his breath as his opponent rushed forward again swinging her sword this time. The Captain dodged the strike and plunged his hard fist into her shield, the female shot backwards from the force of the punch. Her shield now fashioned a huge fist imprint at its centre.

"This is silly" Billy protested just before his enemy rushed forward again. This time she slashed at his chest, narrowly missing. The Captain grabbed her around the torso with a vice like grip and began to fly her towards the island bellow. The pair struck the sandy beach with an almighty thud that rocked everything around for miles. Captain Marvel rose to his feet and towered above the female who still lay prone on the floor in pain.

"This is over" The Captain said with a grimace

The Amazonian spat out a mouthful of blood and rose to her feet.

"Not quite" She said as she raised her arm in the arm. Suddenly from out of the thick trees and forest behind them, what appeared to be hundreds of similarly battle dressed females appeared, all wielding their own swords and shields.

"I, Princess Diana of Themyscira place you under arrest. You're crimes will be put forward to the high council as dawn. Do not resist arrest or we will be forced to kill you" Billy's opponent declared triumphantly.

"Ah crap" Captain Marvel muttered as he lowered his fists.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
